Core-Reliant Regeneration
The power to regenerate from any injuries so long as the core of the body remains intact. Variation of Regenerative Healing Factor. Also Called * Nucleus-Reliant Regeneration Capabilities The user can regenerate from any and all bodily damage, so long as their "core" remains intact. Destruction of the core means death. The core can be either an organ that houses the regenerative powers or the user's lifeline, or a container and the "true body" for the user's essence and mindset. Sometimes, the core can be something as small as a cell or even a molecule. The core may be shifted around at times, but otherwise, it may remain set in one place within the body. Sometimes, the user can even place the core outside of their bodies, in order to prevent its vulnerable destruction. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Immortality * Mental Regeneration * Nerve Regeneration * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability * Reforming * Regrowth * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Regeneration * Thermal Resistance Associations * Adaptive Regeneration * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Object Immortality * Resurrection Limitations * Destruction of the core results in loss of regenerative powers, or more likely, instant death. * Location of core may be set in one's body. * May require energy for the core to initiate regeneration. * Damage to the core may affect regeneration efficiency. Known Users Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) is a homunculus, and so long as his core remains undamaged via alchemical attacks, he can regenerate, though he may require food to provide the necessary energy. Piccolo's Arm Regrow.gif|Namekians such as Piccolo (Dragon Ball Series) can regenerate from any wounds as long as their brains are undamaged. File:Cell's_Nucleus.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) regenerating from even his entire body being blown apart, so long as the nucleus in his head remains unharmed. File:640px-Ouch.jpg|Greed (Full Metal Alchemist) is a homunculus, and can regenerate from any wound so long as his Philosopher's Stone core remains unharmed. File:No._502_Regeneration.gif|Ryūzan Hayashi (Gintama) residing in No. 502, who can regenerate infinitely so long as the less-than-1 micrometer microchip is intact. File:Yura_with_comb_InuYasha.png|As long as her true form, a red hair comb, remains undamaged, Yura (InuYasha) can survive and regenerate from any wounds. File:Naraku_Teleports_to_Hakudoshi's_Barrier.png|Naraku (InuYasha) regenerating from even being blown to pieces, so long as his heart remains intact. Mega Man X Regen.jpg|Mega Man X (Mega Man X) completely regenerates his body from his metal core. File:Sachiel3.jpg|Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) is an Angel, and can regenerate from any wounds so long as its core remains intact. Adam's Core.jpg|Adam's (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Uranium 235 core enabled him to survive and regenerate from nearly any wound as long as said core was active. Deadpool 9.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) can regenerate his entire body as long as his head is not destroyed. Deoxys regenerating.png|Deoxys (Pokémon) regenerating from even the most heavy damage so long as the core in its chest remains unharmed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers